Preguntas asesinas
by SweetGothic
Summary: ¿Ellas vinieron a mi casa para visitarme o para reprenderme? Qué rayos ¡Siguiente pregunta!


**Preguntas asesinas**

-Los hechos se sitúan 4 meses después de Total Drama World Tour (Drama Total:Gira Mundial)-

Estaba recostada en mi cama, observando fijamente una mancha blanca que resaltada en el grisáceo techo. Con los audífonos puestos. Muy metida en mis pensamientos. Hasta que una voz familiar -y molesta- interrumpió mi momento. Era mi madre.

_-¡Gwennie, pon el canal 7!-_ gritó desde su habitación, que estaba junto a la mía.

_-Por favor, que no sea otro documental sobre educación sexual_- pensé. Era un hecho, mi madre detestaba hablar conmigo de cosas como la pubertad (no es que me muera por hablar del tema), y optaba por que cada vez que dieran algo sobre eso en la televisión, yo tenía que verlo. Cosa que odiaba.

Prendí el televisor y marqué el canal 7. Estaban emitiendo un episodio del Reallity en que estuve. Capté enseguida que se trataba de un capítulo de la última temporada (en este caso, de TDWT). En Londres, era en Londres. Apagué el televisor, y me dejé caer nuevamente en mi cama. No quería ver eso de nuevo.

¿Por qué mi madre quería que lo viera? ¿Para torturarme? Qué forma tan peculiar de darme una lección. Pero ya suficiente fue el haberme humillado mundialmente. Acepto que lo que hice estuvo mal, muy mal. Pero las personas lo ven como si yo fuera la única que tuvo la culpa. Duncan también estuvo involucrado, y el tenia novia, pienso que tenemos igual culpa. El por ser infiel, y yo por… ¿Dejarme llevar?

Al caer la noche, salí al patio trasero para ver a Angus y Vampyra (mis lagartos), me senté de piernas cruzadas en el césped y les hablé como si pudieran entenderme. ¿A quién mas podía hablarle? ¿A mi hermano? Ni compares, por favor.

-¡_Gwennie, tienes visitas!-_ escuché a mi madre gritar desde el interior de la casa.

_-¿Visitas?-_ me pregunté, luego me levanté con pereza y entré a la casa. Era extraño, yo jamás tenía visitas.

Crucé la cocina y antes de pasar a la sala, divisé a dos personas conocidas sentadas en el sofá. Una era morena, robusta, con ojos negros igual que su cabello. La otra era delgada, rubia, con hermosos ojos color verde claro. Era fácil adivinar que se trataba de Leshawna y Bridgette.

Pasé a la sala, lentamente. En un momento todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

-_Ehhh.. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?_

Sin decir "Hola", que mal educada eres Gwen. Y es que no se me ocurría otra cosa que decir, además, tenía dudas. ¿Qué hacían ellas en mi casa? Que yo recuerde, Leshawna y yo nos distanciamos. Y Bridgette.. Bueno, ya no hablamos. Mi madre fue a su habitación, de verdad quería que se quedara. Ya la situación estaba incomoda.

-_Queríamos hablar de…-_ comenzó a decir la rubia, mientras yo tomé asiento.

_-¿Duncan rompió contigo_?- preguntó rápidamente Leshawna.

_-¿Vinieron desde Toronto para preguntarme eso_?- exclamé. No le veía sentido. Parecía una de esas escenas de el policía bueno y el policía malo. En este caso, Bridgette el bueno, Leshawna el malo.

_-No, vine porque Geoff tiene algo que hacer aquí, Leshawna nos acompañó_- aclaró Bridgette- _y aprovechamos en visitarte. Además… Escuchamos que tu y Duncan rompieron._

Vaya,aparentemente los asuntos privados son asuntos de todos.

_-Sí, es cierto. El rompió conmigo- _confesé con indiferencia.

No era fácil ocultar el dolor que sentía por el reciente rompimiento, aun así, lo hacía.

-_Pensaba que tú habías roto con él, que solo Duncan lo decía por alardear. Odio a ese maldito punk-_ dijo Leshawna. Disfruté escuchar las últimas dos palabras.

Después, cuando por fin cambiamos de tema, las invité a mi habitación y vimos una película. Desgraciadamente, como todas las que tenia eran de terror, y Bridgette es algo miedosa, tuvimos que ver una de las cursis comedias-románticas de mi madre. Irónicamente, la película trataba de una chica que tiene un romance secreto con el novio de su mejor amiga. Y ella lo descubre todo. Mala elección.

Al terminar, me levanté a retirar la película del DvD. Otra vez sentí que las miradas estaban en mí. Yo trataba de no verlas.

_-Gwen... ¿Sentías algo por Duncan cuando estabas con Trent_?- dijo la surfista con curiosidad.

_-No_- respondí con honestidad.

_-Entonces ¿Cuándo te comenzó a gustar Duncan?_

No, no estaba dispuesta a contestar eso, y es que ni siquiera sabía la respuesta.

_- No tengo idea._

Leshawna parecía querer también hacer una pregunta sobre el tema, y no pudo contenerse.

_-¿Por qué le hiciste a la estirada lo que Heather te hiso a ti? Me refiero a cuando la chica besó a Trent._

Quedé petrificada, esta vez no sabía que contestar. Si, recuerdo bien cuando Heather besó a Trent, también recuerdo lo mal que me sentí y el rencor que le tuve. La diferencia es que yo no quería besar a Duncan para hacer sentir mal a Courtney. Yo ni siquiera planeaba besar a Duncan ¡Solo pasó! Tan simple como eso. ¿Qué si sentía algo por Duncan? Si. Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos. Sin la intención de querer lastimar a alguien.

-_Yo no quería lastimarla-_ contesté cabizbaja.

¿Vinieron a mi casa para visitarme o para reprenderme? Qué rayos ¡Siguiente pregunta!

* * *

><p><strong>Este es mi punto de vista del episodio. Espero que no me ataquen los que no compartan la misma opinión que yo.<strong>

**El nombre no le queda mucho a la historia, no se me ocurrió algo mejor -.-**

**Espero que les haya gustado.. ¡Dejen reviews! :3**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
